lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CORRECT MASS-ENERGY EQUIVALENCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) April 28, 2016 After my published paper "Nuclear atructure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" today it is well known that in the nuclear structure the strong electromagnetic energy Δw of the considerable charge distributions in nucleons turns to the energy hν of photons, while the mass defect Δm = Δw/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photons in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). It means that Einstein explained incorrectly his famous equation E = mc2 in the so-called mass-energy equivalence, which is modified by the law of energy and mass, because ENERGY DOES NOT TURN TO MASS. (INVALID MASS-ENERGY CONSERVATION). Historically Planck in 1907 using Einstein's equation E = mc2 of the correct mass-energy equivalence and in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (predicted by Newton and confirmed by von Soldner in 1801) showed that his quanta of energy do have mass m = hν/c2 . It means that according to the correct mass-energy equivalence the energy and the mass of light turns to the energy and mass of an electron in the correct explanation of the photoelectric effect. It had been found experimentally by Kaufmann in 1901 that when an electron absorbs an energy ΔΕ the constant inertial mass Mo of the electron increases at a velocity u to a variable mass M as M2/Mo2= c2/(c2-u2) This means that the electron under the absorption of an energy ΔΕ at high velocities cannot move as fast as the speed of light © when u = c. Kaufmann explained his experiment by using the so-called electromagnetic mass of J.J.Thomson. Note that in 1704 Newton predicted the gravitational properties of light and in 1881 J.J. Thomson recognized that an electromagnetic energy is related to a mass called electromagnetic mass. Of course such ideas were against the massless electromagnetic waves of Maxwell’s theory according to which massless electromagnetic fields could move through a fallacious ether. Surprisingly in 1887 Michelson and Morley rejected the Maxwellian ether and the new quantum theory of Planck (1900) showed that light behaves like Newton’s particles of light having energy E = hν. Finally in 1963 French and Tessman showed experimentally the fallacy of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory. Under such experiments and the fact that Soldner in 1801 confirmed the gravitational properties of light, I presented at the International Conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” my paper of dipole photons in which I showed that the dipole photons have not only opposite charges but also mass m = hν/c2. (See my “Discovery of Photon Mass”). Note that Einstein in 1905 believed that light consists of massless quanta of fields, but much more later (1938) on page 234 of his book "The Evolution of Physics" he wrote: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light". Thus, in the correct Compton effect I showed that the absorption of photon with energy hν and mass m = hν/c2 contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 This is my discovery of “PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION” deduced from the equation of the Kaufmann experiment. Also when the charges of a dipole photon interact at a distance electromagnetically with an electron of charge (-e) we may use not the fallacious electromagnetic field, but the vectors Ey and Bz of the electric and magnetic intensities respectively to write Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm = dp/dt or Bz(-e)dy =Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW = dmc2 or dW/dm = c2 Here we see that the absorbed photon contributes not only to the increase of the energy ΔΕ of electron but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. However Einstein in his invalid special relativity (1905) assumed that the increase of the electron mass is due to a relative velocity u with respect to an observer. Thus, Newton’s inertial mass Mo was replaced incorrectly by the wrong rest mass Mo ( when u = 0 with respect to an observer) and the variable mass M was replaced by the wrong relativistic mass. So Einstein believed that he modified Newtonian mechanics of the constant inertial mass. In fact, the mechanical energy of the electron in gravity is conserved. So at first glance such an increase of mass with speed is deeply disturbing. Surely in the case of gravity a moving particle has no more molecules. And then the Einstein hypothesis violates the conservation laws of energy and mass. Moreover after the generalized law of conservation of energy, in 1872 the German chemical Lothar Meyer suggested that the rearrangement of atoms during chemical reactions might be accompanied by the absorption or emission of particles of light. If they did exist then the mass of the system could change by a very small amount, depending of the mass of these particles and how many entered or left. Nevertheless Einstein influenced by Maxwell’s invalid equations in his first paper (1905) introduced the fallacious hypothesis of massless quanta of fields which led to his contradicting relativity theories according to which a wrong rest mass Mo could be converted into an invalid rest energy Eo = Moc2. This led to the invalid Mass- Energy Conservation. Although energy does not turn to mass, Einstein himself pointed out: “ Pre-reralativity physics contains two conservation laws of fundamental importance, namely, the law of conservation of energy and the law of conservation of mass; these two appear there as completely independent of each other. Through relativity theory they melt together into one principle.” So, under such false ideas Einstein suggested that the binding energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV in the nuclear structure of deuteron is due to the so-called mass defect ΔΜ = 2.2246 ΜeV/c2 which did much to retard the progress of nuclear physics, because many physicists continue to believe incorrectly that the binding energy in the nuclear structure is due to the mass defect, which violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. To avoid such fallacious ideas I published in Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) my paper of 2003. In that paper I showed my discovery of nuclear force and structure based on 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron. Under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism in the deuteron such charge distributions give an electromagnetic binding energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV which becomes the energy hν= 2.2246 MeV of photon. While the mass defect ΔΜ = 2.2246 ΜeV/c2 is converted into the photon mass m = hν/c2 in accordance with my DISCOVERY OF MATTER MATTER INTERACTION given by ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 In other words the electromagnetic interaction of proton and neutron which is converted into the energy of photon is responsible for the mass defect of the same interacting particles. Whereas Einstein believed incorrectly that the binding energy is due not to the interaction of particles but to their invalid rest mass. So Einstein in 1905 wrote: “ If a body gives off the energy ΔE in the form of radiation, its mass diminishes by ΔΕ/c2 ..” Although Einstein’s ideas violate the two conservation laws of energy and mass today many physicists continue to believe that energy turns into mass. For example in the “Mass-Energy Equivalence-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “A consequence of the mass–energy equivalence is that if a body is stationary, it still has some internal or intrinsic energy, called its rest energy. Rest mass and rest energy are equivalent and remain proportional to each other.” Note that today such an idea does much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics. For example in the Bohr model it is well known that the electromagnetic energy ΔE = 13.6 eV of the electron-proton interaction is converted into the energy hν= 13.6 eV of the generated photon. In this very simple case the mass defect ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of the generated photon in accordance with the two conservation laws of Energy and Mass. Also in the electron-positron interaction the electromagnetic energy ΔΕ of the electron-positron interaction turns into the energy hν of the two generated photons, while the mass defect ΔΜ which is equal to the masses of the two interacting particles turns into the photon mass of the two photons. Nevertheless in the “Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “'When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off' '”. '''In this fallacious concept one sees that the fundamental interaction of the well-established laws of electromagnetism is absent in favor of wrong theories, which retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics. ' ''' Category:Fundamental physics concepts